


My Chat

by DNLX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNLX/pseuds/DNLX
Summary: A short story in first person view as Chat's love interest. In this scenario, the love interest is not a miraculous holder.Chat noir loves to pop by your house everyday, now that you two are dating. But you can’t take not knowing who’s behind the mask anymore.





	My Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuutakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutakun/gifts).



> Soooo... I wrote this for a friend of mine at like 2 am.... 
> 
> It's not that great, but hope you like it anyway... 😅
> 
> Thx to Yuutakun for helping with the summary!

I'm standing on my balcony looking over the city of Paris. I'm lost in my thoughts when Chat leaps onto the railing. I jump and look at him.

"You scared me!" I giggle.

I've been dating Chat for a while now, he comes over all the time, but something about him looks different tonight. There's a look in his eyes as he nears me. It's a look of pure animal instinct, of hunger. He jumps off the railing, grabs my hands and pins me to the wall; one hand holding my wrists above my head, the other tipping my chin towards him. Before I know what's happening, he gives me a long rough kiss.

"Mhm," I couldn't help but let out a moan.

He ends the kiss with a smirk across his face. I get a second to breathe before he kisses me again, this time harder.

"Mhm!" I moan even louder than before.

He lifts me up, my back still against the wall; I swing my legs over his hips and curl my arms around his neck. He kisses me again, and again until my mind starts to fade into black, consumed by our mutual lust. He takes a break and I can feel his hot breath against my cheek. He carries me into my room and places me on the bed. His eyes look nervous, worried. He kisses me harder than any of the ones before and I have to hold in my moans so my parents won't hear. One of his hands is in in my hair, and the other at the small of my back.

Suddenly, he stops and lays down next to me. I look at him, I want more, and it's obvious he does too.

"I… can't…" he says, looking away from me, "I'd have to de-transform…"

"Show me. I want to know who you are." He looks at me, and I can tell he considering it.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

I close my eyes and I hear three words that make my breath catch in my throat – "Plagg, claws in."

I understand now, I can't see who he is, so I keep my eyes closed. I feel his body once again lay over mine, his soft skin caressing my cheek, so warm compared to his leather claws. His breath wavers, nervous without his mask. He slowly pulls my shirt over my head. He traces a line with his finger from my lips, down my neck, outlining my breasts, then down to my navel, then lower, until he reached the edge of my jeans. He repeats the line, this time with kisses. I feel my whole body grow hot, and my breath becomes rapid, He gives me another long, rough kiss before undoing my jeans and slipping them off my legs. I feel my mind fade to black. I am completely at Chat's mercy.

The next morning I awake to find my naked body wrapped in the leather embrace of my Cat Noir. I look up to find him looking back at me with a sweet smile draped across his lips. I lift my head and give him a gentle good morning kiss. As I get up in bed, he says goodbye and I watch him jump into the Paris, off to his home, wherever that may be.

The second he leaves, I feel an emptiness in my heart. I am in love with Chat, with Cat Noir, and we're dating. I should be overjoyed – but I'm not. He comes to see me constantly, but I can never go see him, or even call him. We slept together for the first time last night, and it was amazing, but I couldn't look at him. I'm dating a superhero, and I know protecting his identity is important, but I can't stand this not knowing. I can't stand only knowing half the person I'm in love with.

The next night Chat's back again. This time he comes in at a bad time, I'm crying.

"Princess? What's wrong?"

"Chat… I… I can't do this anymore…"

"What?"

"I can't be with you…"

He looks completely shocked and heartbroken, and that breaks my heart even more.

"But… wh-why…?"

"I'm sorry Chat… I love you… but I can't be with only half a person…"

"what?"

"You're mask… It hides half of you… I can't live like this… not truly knowing you…"

"I won't loose you." He says with so much strength, I look him right in the eye, "Plagg… claws in." There was slight hesitation but he said it.

I watch as he's covered in green light and his dark leather turns to skin, jeans, and a shirt. His cat eyes transforming to human. My beautiful Chat is gone, and in his place is Adrien Agreste. I'm shocked. I had no idea Chat was in my class, or that he even went to my school. I jump on him, swinging my arms around his neck and giving him the tightest squeeze possible. He does the same and when we pull away, we give each other a beautiful kiss. A kiss that was more intimate than ever before. I finally see all of him.

He is everyone's Adrien, but he is  _my_  cat noir,  _my_ Chat.


End file.
